


【SD/All D】Dirty Moon

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 女体注意 不适请左上





	1. 1-2

1

金泰相终于回到阔别多年的故国，倒也不是因为有什么值得自己怀念，纯粹是经不住几个朋友的一再邀约。与其说是归国，反而更像跟团旅游。

同行的有Z国人也有H国本国人，自然有人觉得这地头新鲜。金泰相是少有的两边都熟，所以同伴围着酒桌讨论游玩景点的时候，他倒显得有些百无聊赖了，便拿着酒杯闷头喝起来，只偶尔插上一两句话。

后半夜的酒馆愈发喧闹，有醉鬼撒着酒疯，控制不好手上魔力，一道火焰喷出，掀飞了一桌子的酒瓶酒杯，那一桌人发出一片尖叫，纷纷作鸟兽散。几个酒保正欲制止他，又忌惮对方魔法师的身份，于是只能踌躇不前。

金泰相看在眼里，皱了皱眉，并不打算去管闲事。忽然另一个方向传来一声响指，几个男人站起身走过来，醉鬼挥舞着双臂，手中再度燃起火焰，作势想要攻击。只见那几人中的一个双手一挡，空气凝结出一道气墙，挡住了飞来的火焰。又有一个念了几句咒语，两眼一睁，那醉鬼与他对视，顷刻间便沉下眼皮，身子一倒，竟是直接昏睡了过去。

有同行者叹道：“竟然是精神系。没想到随便一个小地方就能碰见这种罕见的属性。”

又有人拍他的马屁：“精神系算啥？咱们全系高手泰相哥还没说话呢。”

金泰相没有说话，以他的性格，若是放在往常，定然要和他们皮上几句。然而此刻他的目光直勾勾落向酒馆的角落，那一声响指的来源，男人被一群人簇拥着，酒馆老板亲自来敬酒：“多亏了白哥，魔法师大人咱们也冒犯不起，今晚要不是您，这生意可咋做呀。”

男人随意应了几句，却也把目光投过来。是对上眼了，那目光一如既往地锐利又狠戾，仿佛紧盯猎物的豹子。金泰相不由自主地咬紧嘴唇，后背上渗出了一层细密的冷汗，感觉躯壳都被那目光洞穿。

这对峙并没有持续多久，白多训先站起身结了帐，带着一群人转身出了门去。金泰相仍余悸未消，有同伴对这事略知一二，忙给他倒酒藉以安慰。他拿起来抿了一口，心却还是悬着的，甚至跳得更猛更烈，那一点惊惶逐渐被酒精催化成另一种情绪。

他思虑片刻，站起身说：“先离开一下。”说着不顾朋友的阻拦，也快步出了酒馆。

 

 

白多训果然在等他。他孤身一人站在巷子口，倚在电线杆上，歪过头斜睨着他，看起来已经等了不少时候，简直像个赌徒。可他们都心知肚明，金泰相也定然会赴约，他们之间一向如此，是种无法磨灭的默契。

白多训正过身子来，眯起眼打量他，像是喝了不少，口齿却还清楚：“你还是现在这个样子像个正常人。”

金泰相也看着他，嘴角挑起一抹笑：“你呢？联盟肯收留你了吗？”

“你他妈！”白多训果然被触及逆鳞，怒目圆睁，“你还敢提？”

他冲上去，一把揪住金泰相的领子，把他按在墙上。金泰相的体术诚不如他，却也没有反抗，单薄的身子撞在水泥墙上，咚地一声，惊心动魄。

面前这张梦魇般的脸，曾无数次入侵他的梦境，让他无法安眠。金泰相还真的敢追出来，简直就是赤裸裸的挑衅。此时他只觉头昏脑胀，气血上涌，再加上酒精的作用，已经近乎扭曲了。他感觉牙齿快要被自己咬碎，一字一顿地说：“你以为你当初是靠谁熬出的头？”

金泰相愣了一下，又恢复了一贯的笑容，声音却微微发起抖来：“反正没你什么事。”

白多训目眦欲裂：“你他妈再说一遍？”

“我说——”金泰相停顿一下，恶作剧般伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛从上边瞟着他，“没你……”

他这句话终究是没能完整地说出来，白多训撞上来，咬住他那对不安好心的嘴唇。那力道简直像豹子撕咬猎物，血腥味弥漫开来，金泰相有一瞬间的错愕，瞳孔骤然缩成一个点。白多训舌头也闯进来，腾了只手扣住他的后脑勺，他避无可避，或者他根本是自投罗网。他闭住眼睛，纤细的双臂蛇一样爬上来，拥住施暴者的脊背。

当言语失去作用，他们便有无限默契。

 

 

2

这是绝美的风景。

清瘦高挑的年轻男人，皮肤苍白得近乎透明，手腕颤巍巍绑在头顶，眼睛被一条黑布勒住。那细弱不堪的腰肢蛇一样扭来扭去，腿根焦躁不安地摩擦着，仿佛那里面有个让他不舒服的东西在作祟。

白多训裹着一条浴巾走出来，按住他不老实的腰：“怎么这就扭起来了？别把你那点力气使光了。”

金泰相咬着嘴唇，伸腿去踹他，被一把捉住脚腕。他挣扎了几下，立刻就软下去没了力气。白多训借势掰开他的膝盖，两腿间的风光霎时间一览无余——那股间的小洞里，伸出根细长的电线，白多训扯了两下，他就立刻受不住了，腰又扭起来，那洞口一缩，淫靡的汁液便流出来，白多训抹了一把：“一个跳蛋就能让你这么爽？也太饥渴了吧，是不是平时都没人疼你？”

“你少他妈放屁。”金泰相嘴上是定然不肯留德的，“关你屁事。”

“我这不是在满足你吗？”他咬住他的耳朵，十足恶毒地笑，“想不想要？”

“想要个鸡巴。”金泰相嗤了一声，“恶心。”

白多训骤然沉下脸去，抬手狠狠抽在他白皙的腿根，声音清脆又响亮：“妈的，死婊子，你说谁恶心？”

他发狂般掐住金泰相的脖子：“老子还不想干你这骚屁眼，被多少人干过了？你他妈才恶心。”

金泰相咳了几声，从嗓子挤出话来：“你不就好这口吗，你他妈贱不贱？”

白多训脸色变了，像是想起了什么不堪回首的往事，两手无力地垂下去，暂时放过了金泰相的脖子。金泰相剧烈地咳了几声，一时也没能说出话来。

气氛诡异地凝滞着，直到白多训忽然欺身压上来。金泰相感觉有吐息喷在脸颊，伸过脖子主动送上唇瓣。那两副前一分钟还在针锋相对的嘴，立刻紧紧咬在一起，简直是一拍即合。两个人都吻得过于用力了，唇瓣的摩擦只是浮于浅表，那两条舌头纠缠在一处，舔过上颚与齿龈，疯狂地在彼此口腔里搜刮索取。白多训把金泰相按回枕头里，胸膛也贴上去，这个吻陡然变得沉重了，金泰相虚着力气推了推他，两条长腿却欲拒还迎般缠上来。

白多训抬起脸，嘴唇扯出缠绵的银丝。他在金泰相的屁股上揉了两把，托着他的大腿让他和自己贴得更紧：“这么心急？就是个婊子，还他妈嘴硬。”

金泰相张嘴想说些什么，又被他吻住。他也没有挣扎，只是自甘堕落般陷入这个吻。他们两个就应该这样，当那两张嘴都自顾不暇，便诸事顺利。

白多训的手也没闲着，一路逡巡着摸下去，毫不费力就找到那个潮水泛滥的穴口，那张早已饥渴难耐的嘴，一触到他的手指，就迫不及待地将他吸进去。他浅浅地抽插了几下，往更深的地方探去，终于够着那个调皮的塑料小玩具。他用两根手指夹住电线，把它往外拉，金泰相又扭了两下，夹紧的肉穴仿佛在挽留。白多训笑了，在金泰相的唇边说：“这么喜欢电动玩具啊？”

金泰相也笑，因了被蒙住双眼，那笑容少了丝锐利，反有种蚀骨的销魂，是刻意的挑衅。“玩具总比你好。”

白多训不吭声了，却用两根指头捏住跳蛋，一寸寸向深处推去。金泰相哼了几声，那个小东西还在往里去，他有些急了，又像是极度快乐的前兆，手忙脚乱地去抓白多训的手腕。这点小动作根本算不上阻挠，终于，跳蛋擦过一个微小的凹处，金泰相身子一颤，唇齿间漏出一声呻吟。

“啧，”白多训把跳蛋按在那个点上，小幅度地摩擦着内壁，“前列腺这么浅，真是天生的骚货。”

不知是被言语刺激，还是单纯的肉体上的快感，金泰相又哆嗦一下，过电一般。白多训的唇碾过他耳廓，湿热的吐息仿佛直接落进他脑海，头晕目眩般地酥麻。那个活蹦乱跳的小玩具，被死死地按在前列腺上，快感一浪一浪涌上来，四肢百骸都沐浴在热潮中，被蒙住的双眼翻得快要看不见黑色，白多训还在他耳边说些下流话，传到他耳朵里只剩嗡嗡声，意识都快要模糊了，理智更早已魂飞天外。他开始手脚乱蹬，是高潮了，腰臀剧烈地颤抖，精液和淫水从前边和后边一股一股涌出来，淋了白多训满手，直到前边再也射不出东西，肉穴还一抽一抽地吸着他的手指，那紧致挺翘臀扭得放浪又恣肆，白多训在那上边拍一巴掌，金泰相的呻吟就陡然高亢一声。

于是他就着金泰相还沉浸在高潮余韵里，扯出跳蛋直接干进去。金泰相惊叫一声，后穴的软肉抽搐着夹着他的肉棒，白多训太阳穴突突地跳，他刚进去，居然就快被夹射了。

可他岂会那样轻易地缴械。他把金泰相的大腿按下去，那瘦弱不堪的腰简直快折断了，他的头彻底仰过去，纤长白皙的脖颈像只垂死的天鹅。白多训近乎啃咬般吻上去，吻痕仿佛新鲜而致命的伤口。金泰相却也毫无动静，就由他吻着咬着操着，仿佛是真死过去了，只有喉咙里溢出的那一点呻吟声还证明白多训不是在奸尸。

他对这情况不大满意，但也不能奢求更多了——难道他还能指望金泰相和他说些甜言蜜语？金泰相又硬起来，通红地顶着他自己的肚子，白多训捏在手里揉弄了两下，他就浑身哆嗦着射了。还未及他意识回笼，那根粗大滚烫的肉棒又在他里面抽插起来，每一下都干到他的前列腺，他感觉小腹涌过一阵热流，灵魂又重新飘回半空。已经根本射不出来了，快感还是不讲道理地将他侵占，一股热血冲上头顶，窒息般地眩晕——他又高潮了。

他摔回床垫里，下体湿淋淋地不知混杂了几种液体。白多训抽出来，有点震惊地看着他，到他耳边说：“你都被我操的合不拢了。”金泰相的双唇微张，已经一个字都说不出了。他又问：“还想不想要？”

“滚。”这次金泰相终于挤出个字来。白多训愣在原地，有些不敢置信：“你说什么？”

但随后他就自嘲般笑了。金泰相那张嘴什么时候吐出过象牙来？他不再多说，又蛮横地操进去，囊袋拍在那臀上，啪啪地响 ，金泰相的叫声嘶哑得不成样子，不知是爽还是痛。他也无暇顾及了，他自己是谈不上有多爽——尽管金泰相又紧又热地吸着他，可他的眼前一片血红色，是早已上头了，几乎把床第当成了战场。他不好过，就绝对不会让金泰相好过。

可这种层面的报复未免太便宜了他，才操了几下，他就又扭起腰像是要高潮了。他把金泰相的上半身捞起来，扣住他的后颈，一把扯掉蒙住他眼睛的黑布。那对眼眶，意料之中地又红又肿，纵横交错的泪痕像干涸的河流。他果然哭了，虚着眼望他，那里边还噙着泪水，将映入瞳人的光悉数绞碎。他们从情欲里抽出些许理智，那眼神相接，两个人都哆嗦了一下。金泰相垂下眼帘，脸上缓缓出现一种绝望的神情，嘴角却勾起一抹笑。

“是你啊。”他说，郑重其事叫出那个久违的名字，“白多训。”

仿佛有彗星划过脑海，轰然砸在记忆的深处。他急不可耐吻住他，以免那张恶毒又灵巧的嘴再惑乱人心。他运起腰大力地冲撞，金泰相的身子已经软掉了，化作了一摊水，被他捧着才不至于流走，他也没什么叫床的力气了，被吻得只剩下紊乱的呼吸，口涎从嘴角滴下去。他就该被玩弄得七荤八素，在他的身下，承接他所有的欲望，那一瞬间白多训是很满足的，血液猛冲向小腹，大脑一片空白，他忽然忆起了从前。

他射在他里面，金泰相战栗着，喝得一滴不剩。他眼睛又翻上去，神情交织着麻木与欢愉，因而显得格外淫荡。他也不急着拔出去，就留在里面，仿佛就可以永远地占有。

他伸手关了灯。有风吹开窗帘，一缕月光照进来，圣洁纯净，一尘不染。

\---------tbc--------


	2. 3

凌晨三四点的街巷早已人畜俱静，常平倚在贴满低俗广告的电线杆上，觉得自己和这片夜色格格不入。

他手心里的符文光芒大作，像盏小灯笼。这是两年前金泰相为他种下的的契约符文，能够感知另一方的位置。他的手被烙得发疼——金泰相已经离他仅有咫尺之遥。

果不其然，在这条暗巷的一处不起眼的楼道入口，响起了脚步声。高瘦的男人跌跌撞撞走下来，扭头看见他，险些一个趔趄摔倒在地。

“新一？”金泰相的双眼瞪得铜铃一般，“你怎么在这？”

常平抬了抬手，亮出他的符文：“你忘了还有这玩意？定位贼好使。”他走过去扶住金泰相：“我看你……和他走了，有点放心不下才来找你的。”

“能有什么事嘛，”金泰相大大咧咧一笑，“他不能把我怎么样的。”

常平有些狐疑地看他一眼，斟酌了少顷：“……那他现在人在哪？”

金泰相漫不经心道：“早就走了。”

常平本想说“真是薄情寡义啊”，又觉得不大妥当，于是把话吞回了肚里。

他们走到大路上，柏油路上反着大片的银白，不知是月光还是灯光。金泰相几乎是挂在他身上，看起来已经很累了，这个一贯活力四射的人此时也默不作声了。常平在心底叹了一声，却像忽然想起什么，疑神疑鬼似地抬头看了一眼。

他不看不要紧，三楼的一扇窗明晃晃大开着，白多训撑着窗台，正也向他这个方向望过来，那双惯常暴戾桀骜的眼睛，盈满了失落与怅然。常平心里蓦地一紧，如芒刺在背，扭头就走。

他又瞥了眼金泰相，后者几乎已经睡着了，大概没有发现头顶上的状况。他想，他最好永远不要发现。

 

 

他和白多训一样，也是修体术的，所以把金泰相架回旅馆并不算一件难事。只不过时间已经接近凌晨，他奔波了一宿，此时不免感到困倦，只能有气无力坐在床边上，眼皮子也打起架来。

金泰相像在浴缸里睡着了，二十分钟前就没了动静。起初他也不好意思问，但这会儿他确实是有些撑不住了，再加上怕金泰相真在里边出了什么事，他强忍住困意，敲起浴室的磨砂玻璃门来：“泰相啊？你还好吗？”

常平等了三秒，无人回应。他也是有些急了，不假思索地破门而入，当他看见眼前景象，困意霎时间一扫而空。

浴室里霞蔚蒸腾，暗香萦绕，纤瘦赢弱的男孩坐在洗手台上，白皙皮肤上点缀着红红紫紫的吻痕掐痕，像只受伤的天鹅正梳理羽翼，可能还要更色情一点。那两条颀长的腿大张着，为了借力几乎撑成了M形，两根骨节分明的手指没入已经红肿的穴口，缓缓地进出着。

常平感觉被捏住喉咙，几近窒息，身体的疲倦一扫而空，大脑却越来越混沌。他咽了口唾沫，声调都有些变形：“你……泰相？”

“啊我马上就好。”金泰相低头赧然一笑，又抬起眼瞄他，“在……帮自己清理一下，但是有点难，所以时间久了点……”

常平感觉热血上头：“要我帮你吗？”

金泰相愣住了，抬头看向他，脸上缓缓出现了一个有些复杂的笑容。“可以啊。”他说。

常平走到镜子前才发现自己的脸红成了一个番茄。金泰相抓着他的手，缓缓进入那个柔软的洞口，手指霎时间被温热的软肉包裹，他触及一团黏稠的液体，于是便屈起手指向外抠挖，金泰相浑身过电般哆嗦一下，情不自禁拥住他的肩膀。

他把那团东西弄出来，是乳白与无色的混合黏液。常平眉头皱起来：“他居然不带套？”

“嘛……我也没办法啊……”金泰相的声音小下去，“你知道的，我也不能对他要求多高……”

“你还说他不能把你怎么样！”常平有些怒了，“这不是摆明着欺负你吗？”

金泰相叹了口气，把头搁在他肩膀上，没有说什么。

常平也叹气，轻轻拍了拍他单薄的背脊，声音放缓了些：“你早就不欠他什么了。”

半晌后金泰相才闷闷地说：“我知道。”

两个人又抱得紧了些，忽然有只手顺着他们身体相贴的部分游下去，楚楚可怜的却仍是个纵火犯，金泰相在他耳边轻声说：“你硬了。”

“啊……我……”常平的脸又红了，“我……”

金泰相笑起来，一到这时候，他就能把握主动权：“没事儿嘛，正常的，要不要——”

“不不，不用了，”常平吓了得往后退了半步，“你太累了，赶紧去休息吧。”

金泰相撇嘴：“我还没说完呢，我说要不要帮你打出来？”

常平还有些迟疑：“我自己就……”

金泰相哪里会给他迟疑的时间，眼疾手快解了他的拉链，他的肉棒挣脱出来，金泰相纤长的手指便爬上去，细细套弄起来。

魔法师联盟事务繁忙，很难能一度春宵，何况对方还是和他相伴近三年的白月光般的存在。金泰相撸了几下，跪下来含住，深深浅浅地吞吐。他感觉自己越来越大，越胀越满，金泰相把他吞到喉咙，眼角涌出泪花来。他的口活是真的绝，还用那双盛满情欲的潮湿的眼睛从上边看他。没多久就快到了，他按住那颗染着浅金头发的脑袋，在他嘴里操了几下，然后拔出来射在了金泰相脸上。

金发男孩舔了舔沾染精液的嘴角，玩笑似地说：“这我得洗脸了啊，还好我没护肤。”

常平像失去了全部的言语能力，他呆愣愣地站着，看金泰相洗净脸上的污物。水声哗哗，冲在他的脑海里，仿佛要把一切都洗刷殆尽。

金泰相洗漱完毕，径直转身走进房间，常平下意识般追出去，匆匆忙忙开口：“你和白多训……”

他立刻意识到这话是有多么不过脑子，于是便戛然而止。金泰相回过头望向他，神色里结着深深的疲惫。

“今天不早了，就先睡吧。”简直像哄小孩一般，他低下头去，灿金色的刘海遮住表情，“以后再和你说。”

\-------tbc-------


	3. 4-5

4

金泰相与白多训的故事，要追溯到七年前。

那时候H国的魔法师联盟还没有改选祭司团，老一辈的贵族们推行魔法垄断，进入联盟直属的魔法师学校是学习魔法的唯一途径。而入学的条件极其苛刻，显赫的家世与过人的天赋缺一不可。

所以在那个年代，魔法师是一种罕有而高贵的存在，而白多训这样年少有为的修行者，更是同龄人歆慕的对象。就连他的法师同行们也争相巴结他，有来自晋州的朋友请他去故乡作客，白多训欣然前往。

晋州不比花天锦地的大都会，却也别有一番特色。不觉中夜幕降临，华灯初上，一行人来到了一处繁华的街市。

“带你们去个好地方。”朋友挤眉弄眼，轻车熟路地绕过酒店大厅，拐进一条狭窄幽暗的楼梯间。

有同行者抱怨：“啥好地方啊，神神秘秘的。”那位朋友嗤了一声：“首都查得严，但好在这种小地方还有。今儿个就给你们开开眼界。”

“我半年前来的时候有个意外发现，让我看看——”朋友踮起脚尖，“真巧，她今天在。”

白多训望过去，刹那间像被剥去了魂魄，周遭的嘈杂仿佛全都遁入虚空。他并非从未踏足过夜场，但此时眼前的景象仿佛一道雷霆，火辣辣地撼击沉寂已久的神经。

偌大的厅堂里乱哄哄挤满了人，肥胖的、油腻的、干瘪的，各色各样的男人拥挤叫嚣着。人群簇拥的高台之上，各色灯光闪耀，明亮得晃眼，舞台的中心，全场瞩目的焦点，女孩像蛇一样盘踞在钢管上，那腰肢纤细又柔软，轻而易举地就折过去，挺翘的胸部线条便更凸现出来，又故意地颤动了两下，精致如魔女般的脸庞上涌起狡黠的笑，金色长发明晃晃地垂落，比任何灯光都要耀眼。

朋友点了喝的，又带着人往前挤，见白多训目光发直，调侃道：“怎么样，好看吧？小银币可是这的头牌。”

“银币……为什么叫这个？”

“字面意思呗，”朋友啧了一声，“她来这里没多久，但一跃成了头牌，就是因为放得开，只要给钱什么都敢跳……据说如果给得够多，能包一整晚，怎么玩都行……”

见白多训一副将信将疑模样，朋友大手一挥，一张卡便递了出去——反正魔法师有的是钱。广播里响起对贵客的感谢，舞台上的女孩将金发甩到一边，宛如鸽子轻盈地降落，唇角勾着明媚的笑，款摆着腰肢向白多训他们走来。

他感觉心脏快要跳出喉咙了，再怎么说他也只是个血气方刚的毛头小子，那对踩着高跟鞋的脚，比普通女孩的更纤长，染着毒牙似的黑色趾甲，每一步都像踏在他心尖上。终于走近了，近到足以让眼神相接，白多训的双眼简直钉死了一般，却只换来无足轻重的一瞥。女孩笑意盈盈，转过身去，腰臀伴着音乐的鼓点律动一阵，那白皙修长的手探到一边去，缓缓脱去了那件堪堪遮住大腿根的低胸吊带裙。

场面霎时间沸腾起来，朋友兴奋不已：“够劲儿吧？”

白多训恍若未闻，或者说他根本失去了言语的能力。一具雪白的胴体闯入眼球，仅有三块少得可怜的布料遮住最关键的部位，那酥胸与臀随着音乐颤动，极艳丽亦极淫靡。最要命的还是她挂在唇边的那丝笑，与探出的小巧红润的舌尖，是要把人的魂都勾了去。她偏偏还趴跪下来，乳房被地面压得变了形，腰臀更剧烈地抖动起来，简直是赤裸裸的暗示。她膝肘并用，像只四足着地的猫，爬行至舞台边，半个身子都探下来，挺翘的乳房失去了支撑，摇摇欲坠般悬在半空。

观众更加沸腾起来，活像一群发情的公猩猩，托那位朋友的福，他们正处于舞台边的黄金位置，金主朋友毫不客气地伸出手去，在那对软胸上狠狠揉捏了几把。白多训的大脑宕机了，那两团白花花的软肉被捏成淫靡的形状，刺进他脑海里。朋友的便宜也没占多久——女孩赏赐给他一个带着点轻蔑的笑容，啪一声打掉了那双为非作歹的手，转身向舞台中央走去了。

“手感真他妈的好。”朋友还意犹未尽，转头看向呆若木鸡的白多训，“你傻啊，这么好的机会。”

他说不上心里是什么感觉，不知是因为心底尚存一丝难能可贵的良知，还是别的什么不可告人的心思。他只觉得头昏脑胀，烦闷欲呕，生物的本能却将血液汇集至小腹，他口干舌燥，有些结巴地问：“她一晚要多少钱？”

“啊哈？这么快就看上了？”朋友有些诧异，随即便释然了，“没事没事，理解的，我十几岁的时候也像你这样……不过谁能对小银币不动心呢？”他摸着下巴思忖少顷：“价格我也不清楚，不过应该很高吧，而且好像要提前约好。虽然你肯定不差钱，但还是要注意卫生啊，毕竟嘛，你知道她和什么人睡过啊……”

白多训早已听不进去了，只望向那道缠绕在钢管上的倩影。

 

 

5

她是他的，至少今夜如此。费尽了心思，换取以金丝银线堆砌的良宵。

她换了身圣洁的白色长裙，偏偏是半透明的质地，果真是故作骄矜的婊子，也确实保留了婊子该有的样子，毫不避讳地坐在他大腿上，柔弱无骨般依偎进他怀里。他却像个未经人事的处男，僵硬地搂着那细软的腰肢，骑虎难下般不知该往何处去。她怎会察觉不到，鼻腔里发出一声轻笑，抓起白多训另一只手，按在自己的酥胸上。

白多训此时方能体会到朋友的感受，或者此时他的体验还要更好些。薄如蝉翼的布料包裹住那团软肉，更有种朦胧的色情，硬挺的乳粒硌着他的掌心，他无师自通般捏了两下，女孩便娇哼一声，大腿却使坏般蹭向他两腿间。白多训吸了口冷气，她抬起头，轻笑起来：“这么硬了啊……该不会是第一次吧？”

“你……我……”本就不善言辞的白多训舌头打结，一句完整的话都已说不出。女孩望向他，那眼里依旧盈满了明媚的笑，白多训与她眼神相接，顷刻间便沉溺进那笑意里，那双猫一样的眼睛，魅惑又灵动，像两个深不见底的漩涡，他感觉一阵头晕目眩，仿佛三魂七魄都要被吸进去，眼前景象开始扭曲——

他猛然惊觉，到底是功底扎实的修行者，远非地方分联盟那些不学无术的臭鱼烂虾可比。法力屏障本能般弹出，怀里的人发出一声尖叫，猝然跌落下去。

他花了半分钟才堪堪回过神来，当视线聚焦，他当即愣在原地。

被法力屏障弹开的少女——或者根本不能说是少女，魔法伪装散去后，那分明是个和他年纪相仿的男孩子，面皮白净又清秀，金色的刘海遮住眉毛，猫一样的眼睛噙着泪水，简直像纯洁不谙世事的邻家男孩，遭到了什么社会小混混的欺负。而小混混脸上写满了惊疑与愤怒：“你……你怎么……”

他定了定心神：“精神系魔法？你从哪里学到的……你就用这个制造别人和你上床的幻象？”

金发男孩冷笑一声，笑容却还透着丝媚态：“连幻象都破不了的人，怎么配和我上床？”

这言辞简直滑之大稽，一个脱衣舞女，不知被多少人睡过的婊子，竟然出此言论。他还得寸进尺起来：“怎么？想投诉我欺骗顾客？还是看见我是个男人就让你萎了？”

白多训呆住了，全然失去了辩驳的能力。眼前这个舞女——或者叫舞男更合适些，那张柔媚仿佛随时能含住男人阴茎的嘴，竟然毒蛇般地锐利，兼具了下贱与高傲，柔弱与慕强。金发男孩一步步走近，竟直直把他逼进了墙角，他居然比自己还要高些，向上吊起的猫眼里盈满了透着锋芒的妩媚。“想操我就脱裤子上，不想就滚。”

白多训怎甘心就这样落荒而逃，外强中干地从牙缝里挤出字句来：“谁他妈能对一个男的硬得起来啊？”

金发男孩挑了挑眉，目光移下去——白多训的裤裆还诚实地支着帐篷。他噗嗤一声笑出来，抬起只赤裸的脚踩上去，笑容变得暧昧不明：“你在说啥呢？”

白多训要疯了，恼怒和羞耻一并涌上来，付诸行动的却只有蛮力。他一把将男孩子推到按在床上，死死地瞪着他：“信不信把你操哭？”

男孩从鼻子里嗤出两股气，笑容娇媚又充斥着挑衅：“狠话谁不会说？”

“行啊，那我就废话少说。”

素来盛气凌人的毛头小子，在床第间怎会有一丝一毫的退让，也不需要任何柔情蜜意了，他撕咬着身下的猎物，在那瓷白的肌肤上烙下狰狞的牙印。他将男孩细长的腿掰开——他还嘲笑自己，简直是五十步笑百步，那根颜色好看的阴茎挺立着，被白多训握在结着茧的手心里，男孩哆嗦了一下，抬起头瞪向他，唇齿间很快便泄出呻吟来。他撸的手法不怎么讲究，甚至有些粗暴，但男孩很快就射了，纤细的腰肢腾在半空，摇摇欲坠，股间的洞口一张一翕，透着成熟蜜桃的颜色，是无声又赤裸的邀约。

他也没什么拖沓的必要了，愣头青总是喜欢打直球的，任何方面都是。他火急火燎将自己解出来，贴在洞口上蹭了几下，男孩子忽然抬脚将他踹开。“你滚！”

白多训踉跄着站稳，眼中的惊疑与愤怒却在与男孩眼神相接时烟消云散。猫一样的眼里噙着泪花，金发男孩咬着下唇，双臂抱在胸前，颇有些楚楚可怜地望向他，像个被粗枝大叶恋人欺负的小男友：“你傻啊，不润滑不扩张就进来我会死的。”

“……”白多训想要解释什么，却更显出自己的底气不足来，情绪发酵成恼怒，“你自己不会啊？”

男孩看起来更委屈了：“谁他妈知道你要……”

他忽然不说话了，低下头抽泣了两下，转过身在床头柜里拿了一管凡士林，挤了许多在后穴上，然后手指沾着就往里面送去。男孩的手是很好看的，纤细修长又骨节分明，是绝佳的自慰道具，就如此刻，两根手指缓缓地抽插，带起噗呲的水声，白皙的手指与鲜红充血的穴口相映成趣，呻吟声也飘出来。白多训看得上头了，脑子里嗡鸣起来，他粗暴地扯开男孩的手，挺腰便将自己胯下狰狞的物事插进去。

男孩惊叫一声，无助地抓上他的手臂，指甲掐进肉里，他也顾不得痛了，只顾大力地顶弄。男孩的肉洞又湿又紧，裹着吸着他，是无上的美味，那双古灵精怪的猫眼半翻上去，不知是痛还是爽，但他也无暇顾及，只沉浸在自己的世界里，哪里有心思搞多余的花样。没多久他就到了，射在男孩雪白平坦的肚子上。身下人喘息着望向他，金色的刘海半遮住眼睛，那眼神虚虚实实，看得他又兴奋又难过。

能怎么样啊。到底是年轻人，他很快就又硬起来。他将男孩翻过去，粗暴地把他的头按进枕头里，就不用忍受眼神相触的折磨。他就用这个姿势操干起来，男孩的腰无力地塌下去，呜咽声与呻吟声全都闷在了枕头里，却很快被肉体相撞的啪啪声淹没了。

长夜漫漫，仿佛永远没有尽头。

\---------tbc-----------


	4. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女体注意 不适请左上

6

“怎么在这个时候来？”

“嘘——”白多训捂住他的嘴，疑神疑鬼地四下张望。“我晚上实在抽不开身。”

“那你明天来呀，这几天我都在的。”

“不要——”面色黝黑的少年反而露出了委屈的神情，“我想见你嘛，泰相。”

金发女孩浑身一哆嗦：“在这里别这么叫我。”

“那要怎么叫你？”

金泰相不说话了，后背抵在储物柜的铁门上，白多训顺势搂住他盈盈一握的腰，将脸埋进他颈间。

那天完事之后，白多训索要了他的真名和联系方式，但这样的骚扰是始料未及的。其实换个角度看，这或许并不能全然算是骚扰，反而更像种来势汹汹的追求，毕竟是你情我愿的事儿，而且白多训每次都会带来价值不菲的礼物。但金泰相宁愿相信那只是一笔嫖资。

白多训追他？这就是头莽撞的豹崽子，只会在床上撕咬他的皮肉，在不应该的时间地点出现，给他带来一揽子麻烦，偏生还容不得一星半点的抗拒。换谁都不会敢相信这是爱。

颈侧传来牙齿啃咬的钝痛，他向一旁躲了躲：“别留牙印子，我一会儿还要上台……”

“可以推掉吗？”

金泰相愣了一下：“什么？”

“我说你今天的演出，”白多训捧起他的脸颊，“可以推掉吗？”

“这怎么好推啊……”金泰相眉毛皱起来。白多训打断他：“不就是饭碗吗？大不了我养你啊。”

金泰相的瞳孔剧烈地震颤起来。

他不再反抗了，任由白多训将他的浴袍扯掉，揉捏着那一对幻术造出的乳房。当然小腹以下的秘处也没能逃过一劫，可这具少女的身体过于敏感了，修行者结着刀茧的手只是摩挲着那道肉缝，那里便迫不及待地沁出蜜汁来。

白多训又去吻他，啃着他早已赤红的耳根，他的头歪到一边去，像失去了所有的力气，那对猫眼也低垂着，蒙在一层泪光里。

就算男孩再如何少年老成、深谙世故，又如何拒绝这样甜蜜而粗鲁的谎言。就像片薄而锋利的刀子，从防线的空隙里捅进去，疼痛却又有解脱般的快乐。人总是在某些时刻反常地柔弱，他感觉泪水烙在双颊，近乎梦呓般喃喃自语：“上一个这么说的人，是我的养父。”

他声音太小，口齿也不清楚。白多训抬起头问他：“说什么？”

他一个激灵：“没什么。”

白多训偏偏不依不饶起来：“我明明听见你说话了。”

“我说，”他整理好情绪，扯出一抹笑，“快点嘛，我想要——”

“啧，”白多训终于满意，在金泰相挺翘的臀上捏了一把，“知道你是大忙人了。”

“什么嘛，我明明……”

啪地一声，那只为非作歹的手掌甩在金泰相臀上。“撒谎精，我还不知道你？都被你骗得团团转啦。”

金泰相闭上眼，发出一声恰到好处的呻吟。他总能在应该的时候进入状态，是极好的职业素养。

白多训也不再废话，剥去了少女最后一块遮羞布。那具让无数男人魂牵梦萦的胴体，赤裸裸地任他宰割。他将金泰相的一条腿架起，那条粉红色的肉缝里盈满了情欲酿出的琼汁，白嫩的腿根早已洪水泛滥了。白多训抹了一把， 手指就着体液滑进小穴里，缓缓抽动起来，又坏心思地抠挖那一处敏感点。

豹子般莽撞的男孩偏生在这种事上天赋异禀，和他做过几次就已经能抓住要领。他的腰软下去，一阵温暖的酥麻涌上头顶。忽然有人敲门，门外有女人说话：“妹妹？还有半小时就到你了，快点换好衣服哦。”

金泰相清醒了几分，强行压抑住声音的颤抖：“知道了——”

他话音刚落，白多训手指忽然按上花核，粗鲁地揉搓了两下，金泰相惊叫一声，腿上力气一松，整个人滑落下去。

门外传来女人的关切：“怎么了？”

“啊……”他仅剩一条腿挂在白多训手臂上，最敏感的地方正被揉捏玩弄，腰已经完全软掉了，却还要强作镇定，“没什么——刚刚有只蜘蛛，吓了我一跳……”

他再也吐不出一个字，将嘴唇咬得发白才堪堪将呻吟压抑下去。阴核被揉弄得又红又肿，绝顶般的快感冲击着神经。女人的声音穿过门板闷闷地传来：“那里面乱七八糟的难免有虫子吧，别呆太久哦——”

那声音彻底模糊扭曲，耳朵里只剩下嗡嗡的回响，他就这样被手指弄到高潮了，小穴快乐地抽搐着，白多训抽走了手指，便有淫水一股一股地从肉洞里冒出来，快感快要侵蚀理智，致命的空虚感却一并袭来。

“快……”他闭着眼睛，全然成了被情欲支配的人偶，声音都带了哭腔，“快啊……”

白多训搂着他的腰，把他的身子扶稳，“这么急干啥呀。”

“过一会管事姐姐又要来了……”金泰相的声音听上去是真要哭了，“快进来啊——”

“可是……”

“她有钥匙，她会直接进来的，”他有点急了，伸手去扯白多训的裤子，“你今天是来干嘛的？快点操老子，别他妈磨蹭。”

白多训鲜少听过金泰相说脏话，不过他也就是嘴皮子硬一点罢了——下面那张嘴早已溃不成军了，流着水迫不及待地想要把他吞进去。他不可名状地兴奋起来，也就不再迟疑，将早已硬得发疼的阴茎捣进去。

“嗯——”金泰相终于满足，闭住了眼睛，眉头愉悦地蹙起。时不待人，在这样近乎偷情的性爱中，过长的前戏已经不容许他们再寻求缠绵与情趣了。白多训只顾大力地冲撞，像头发情的野兽，而金泰相，雌伏在他身下的母猫，被操得眼睛都翻了白。

也许这样粗暴原始的方式反而适合他们，他让金泰相转过身扶住柜门，那对丰盈的臀高高翘起，小穴吞吐着他的肉棒，铁皮柜门随着他的动作哐哐地响，几乎要掩盖了囊袋拍在阴阜的啪啪声。门外响起杂乱的脚步声，和男男女女的说话声。是演出之前忙碌的准备时间，这间阴暗的更衣室里却上演着不和谐的剧目。

太阳快要落山了，金橙色的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙洒进来，刺眼又壮丽。夜幕又将降临，金泰相又将成为高台上的舞女，向一群素不相识的男人展露自己的风情万种。没来由的恼怒涌上来，简直没有道理，他忽然又想，如果突然有人推门进来会怎么样——也许会惊讶于他们昂贵的头牌，被人在这种地方干到说不出话，也许会色胆包天地加入他们，掏出老二堵住金泰相另一张嘴，又或许——这一种假设似乎更贴合现实，他们会喊来管事，让金泰相永远丢掉饭碗。

这似乎是个挺好的结局，尽管显得那么残忍。他承认自己在私欲作祟下变得丑陋，但这也能让他更理所应当地觊觎一切美好。然而在最初的最初，一切都根本谈不上美好，只是肉体与金钱的交易罢了，男孩的少不更事让他曲解了最本质的东西。可是也再无挽回的余地了，他加速冲刺起来，他们两个在肉体上果真有非同一般的默契，那个温暖潮湿的小穴一阵阵地绞紧，他也到了，像溺亡在温泉里，全部倾泻在里面，一发不可收拾。

仿佛沉默了一个世纪之久，白多训犹然沉浸在高潮的余韵里，金泰相早已换上了一件贴满亮片的吊带裙，却还没有穿内裤，正清理着腿间的精液。

“之前都说了别射在里面啊，”金发女孩抱怨道，“清理起来很麻烦的。”

“我……”白多训恢复了平日的不善言辞，“对不起……”

金泰相哼了一声，转身去穿内裤。白多训忽然没头没脑地问：“这样……会怀孕吗？”

“哈？”金泰相转过身瞪着他，满脸不可思议，“怎么可能啊？我到底也是个男的啊。”

白多训低下头去，看起来竟然有点失落。金泰相走过来扯了扯他的耳朵：“想啥呢小老弟？”

“我……”白多训脸上发起烧来，也许涌起了红晕，但金泰相应该看不见——毕竟他的肤色够黑。

纷杂的思绪似乎随着精液一起排出体外了，此时反而显得纯真起来。他抬头看着金泰相，像看着一件独一无二的珍宝：“你什么时候有时间，给我讲讲你养父的故事吧。”

“啊？”金泰相愣在原地，又立刻换上笑容，“什么啊？你在说啥？”

“你刚刚不是说，”白多训极认真地凝望他，“你的养父怎么吗？我想听你的故事。”

金泰相的神色陡然变得冷漠了：“算了吧，没什么好听的。”

白多训慌了神，连忙站起来抱住金泰相，撒娇似地晃着：“那我不听啦，你别生气嘛……”

金泰相噗嗤一声笑出来：“我哪有生气啊？”他挣开白多训的手臂，“行啦，我要去后台了。”

“唔……”白多训的木头脑袋一时还没转过弯来，只愣愣地站在原地呆望着金泰相。他的金发美人回头对他送出一个媚眼，然后推开更衣室的门走出去了。

那一瞬，夜场的嘈杂排山倒海般涌进来，金泰相踏着高跟鞋走向那风暴的中心，留给他妩媚又凛冽的背影，似乎永远也不会迷失自己，可谁又能做到滴水不漏呢？至少白多训不能。

他拉开百叶窗，月亮被笼罩在云影里，宛如蒙着面纱的神女。可有些东西已经渐渐地水落石出，他像个无畏的勇士，想要去烈火深处寻求宝藏，可越接近就越害怕，谁也不知道那时候会发生什么。

那时候会发生什么呢？

\----------tbc-----------


	5. 7-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：徐真赫=kanavi（서진혁）

7

白多训从来都不知道知道晋州的巷子能有这么深，就像他从未见过金泰相卸下所有伪装的样子，他大概是真的很喜欢穿白色，倒也与那头璨金色的头发十分相衬。他偏过头来笑，笑容明朗而澄澈，和普通的十七八岁的少年并无二致。

白多训看得有些发愣，直到冷面的香气钻进鼻子才回过神来——有点尴尬，他赶紧扒了一大口面，发出一声赞叹：“好吃！”

“是吧？”金泰相神色间洋溢着一股得意，“朴阿姨的冷面要是第二，没哪家敢说自己是第一。”

“哎——上次我来的时候，我那个本地的朋友居然都没带我吃。”

“那他真不是个好导游，”金泰相把面拌开，嘴角勾起若有若无的笑，“净带着你吃喝嫖赌？”

“唔……其实……”白多训抓了抓头发，“我还挺感谢他的。要不是他，我怎么遇到你呀。”

金泰相愣了一下，白多训偷眼瞥去，分明看见他通红的耳尖。下一秒金发男孩的手掌便从头顶盖下来，一顿蹂躏直接将他的头发弄成个鸡窝：“还学会臊人啦？昨晚上怎么就没听你说几句好听的？”

白多训缩着脖子任人鱼肉，脑中回想起昨晚种种，脸上发起热来，又怕金泰相在光天化日之下语出惊人，便去捉金泰相的手腕，想要将其制服再堵住人的嘴。金泰相哪里甘心乖乖就范，一时间两人缠斗起来。面馆老板娘在吧台上撑住下巴：“感情真好啊。以前没见过这小哥，是你的新朋友吗，泰相？”

“啊……”金泰相从这场战斗中挣脱出来，花了几秒钟整理措辞，“是啊，是外地的朋友。”

“有朋友真好啊，都好久没见你带朋友来了。”老板娘眼中涌起欣慰的笑意，又转头看向白多训，“是很精神的小伙子呢，以后也要好好照顾泰相哦，他也……挺不容易的……”

金泰相撒娇似地撅起嘴，“朴阿姨别说啦，我又不是小孩子了。”

“在阿姨这里你就是小孩子。”老板娘显然对白多训兴趣浓厚，“我跟你讲啊，泰相可不容易了，从小就自己打工挣钱……对了，泰相你那份新工作怎么样？老板没有为难你吧？”

金泰相的脸部肌肉不着痕迹地抽搐一下，却悄然落进白多训眼中。“还……挺好的，老板和客人都对我很好……”

白多训有些呆楞楞地，像是忽然明白了什么，金泰相掐住他的大腿，给他递眼色。其中意思自然是心照不宣，这回白多训倒学聪明了，在一旁帮腔：“是啊，上次我去看他的时候，那个地方确实不错，就是离这里有点远。”

两人在老板娘欣慰的目光中吃完了面，各怀鬼胎却只能粉饰太平。有时候白多训甚至会忘记金泰相的真实身份，仿佛他们真是一起来下馆子的普通好友。这样一个拥有灿烂笑容与清澈眉眼的少年，谁都不会想到那头阳光般的金发下面能有最迷乱的面孔。

正午的热浪仿佛要把人的五脏六腑都烤化了，他还有一肚子的疑问正悄然发酵，此时不说大概就再不能见到天光：“那个老板娘，不知道你的事？”

金泰相走在屋檐投下的窄得近乎不存在的阴影里：“你指的什么事？”

“我……”白多训四下张望一圈，在这种时候却又觉得不好开口。金泰相说：“你也有不知道的事，我怎么知道你指的是什么——”

他的话戛然而止，白多训捏住他单薄的肩膀，将他按在墙壁上。热气从地下升上来，他不安地扭了扭身子，避过白多训的眼神：“干什么……”

“你不是说，要给我讲你的故事吗？”白多训的眼神恳切又炽烈，“把我不知道的都给我讲吧，我想听。”

“那个老板娘就是我小时候一条街上的邻居而已，我们又不是很熟……”他避重就轻，“你先放开，这样很不舒服的。”

“不嘛，我就要听嘛，”白多训反倒撒起娇来，“你先讲，我再放开。”

金泰相拗不过他，搪塞道：“有话好说，你先放开，现在太热啦，晚上再给你讲……”

“可是晚上的时候泰相又会说‘明天再讲了’，”白多训抬起脸看他，眼里竟有了泪光，“联盟马上就要召我回总部了，我怕以后就再也没有机会了……”

“这两个月我一直想着这件事，我想和泰相什么都不做，就好好聊天，想听你讲自己的故事，也想把我的故事讲给你听。我只会和很重要的人这样做……我真的很想成为泰相很重要的人……”

金泰相不说话了，望向他的目光里有了惊诧。

“泰相哥……”白多训手忙脚乱地翻着口袋，掏出一个精致的小盒子来，声音却梗在了喉咙里，“你看这个，这是我上次回去的时候特意去搞到的，我在峡谷里找了半个月呢……”

那个小盒子被庄严地开启，将男孩带泪的双眼掩去。金泰相彻底怔住了，神情凝滞着仿佛在经历世界末日，可心底涌起的快乐却像末日后的黎明。白多训的声音随着眼前的景象，一并变得模糊不清了——他也哭了，在床第以外的地方，眼泪久违地淌过双颊。

末日后的黎明是个万里无云的艳阳天，无限憧憬，无限期许。艳阳下的金发少年说：“好啊，我答应你了。”

 

 

8

那是条项链，准确来说，最吸引人的部分是个项链吊坠，通体是莹润而深邃的紫色，当中有一道漆黑的竖瞳，幽深如黑洞，仿佛能将一切吞噬殆尽。那竟然是一颗眼珠，在光下闪闪发亮，却孕育着更深的阴影。

徐真赫被晃了眼睛，伸出手将吊坠抓住，在掌指间摩挲了两下，语气中带了一丝惊讶：“竟然是真的先锋之眼啊。”

金泰相大概没功夫理他，以他这样瘦弱的身板，骑乘体位确实有些为难他了。他是真累了，顶着炫目金发的头颅垂下去，腰肢还有气无力地扭着动着。徐真赫自顾自说：“现在都禁止私人猎杀峡谷先锋了，连黑市上都全是假货……这东西有年头了吧？是别人送你的吗？”

金泰相啧了一声，将徐真赫的手腕拉开：“做事的时候就别扯别的，哪有力气跟你扯，我都要累死了。”

“是哥哥体力不行呀，怎么能怪我呢？”，徐真赫将手臂枕到脑后，好整以暇望着他，“只做事不说话太无聊啦，我想听故事嘛。”

“怎么一个两个都喜欢听故事？”金泰相眉头拧起，挑起唇角来，颇有些挑衅意味，“你要是让我舒服了我就讲给你听。”

徐真赫翻身将金泰相压在身下：“哥哥要说到做到哦。”

默契十足地，金泰相细长的双腿盘上男孩的腰，揽过人脖子在耳边啃咬：“年轻人就要有干劲嘛。”

这话轻飘飘吹进徐真赫耳朵里，不知是激励还是戏谑。男孩也无暇再细细揣摩了，方才的姿势早已将金泰相完全捅开，所以这时候也不用费什么功夫去润滑扩张了。年轻男孩虽然脸上有些婴儿肥，身躯却是少年人独有的精壮，顶弄起来自然是一点也不客气。也不必玩什么花样了，单是大力的操弄，金泰相的小穴就几乎要快乐地抽搐起来。先前断断续续杯水车薪的快感陡然连成一条直线，洪水般涌进渴望欢爱的身体，金泰相的背弓起来，眉头愉悦地皱紧。他这么快就要败下阵了，但也不能怪他，始作俑者发现了点苗头，就立刻箍紧了他的前端，金泰相惊叫一声，总算恢复了些许神智：“你……干什么啊？”

“这么快就要射了，看来哥哥很舒服啊。”徐真赫撅起嘴，撒娇的样子像某种大型犬科动物，“给我讲故事就让哥哥射。”

“你……”金泰相的眼眶红起来，“我这样怎么给你讲？”

“唔……”徐真赫歪过头思索了一会儿，“那我问哥哥吧，这个项链是谁送的呀？”

金泰相几乎将牙齿咬碎：“是……白多训。”

“哇哦，果然。”徐真赫有点诧异，但很快便释然了，“是定情信物吗？”

“嗯……”

徐真赫摇了摇头：“真是可惜呢。”

“你废话怎么这么多啊，”泪水快要漫过眼眶，金泰相死死地瞪着他，“都给你讲了，快放开我。”

徐真赫咬了咬下唇，忽然有些羞赧地笑了：“哥哥叫我……老公，我就放开啦。”

金泰相暗骂他得寸进尺，嘴上自然也不肯妥协：“够了……你别……太过分了……”

“可是上次我听见你这么叫洪浩轩前辈了……”徐真赫的眼神里竟有了一丝委屈，“在联盟总部的厕所里。”

“你……”金泰相被人揪住小辫子，又羞又恼，却又苦于受制于人，只能将语气软下来，“别说了，宝贝，快让我射吧，求你了……”

那点不满和妒忌仍未消散，徐真赫又挺腰操了几下，金泰相就说不出话了，蹙着眉头只剩下迷乱的呻吟。灭顶般的快感几乎要将他的魂魄抽离了，璨金色的发丝被汗水打湿成一绺一绺，贴在前额上，潮红从瓷白的脖颈涌上双颊，病态又色情。终究是恻隐之心占了上风，又或者他对他的哥哥有着始终如一的怜爱，徐真赫轻叹一声，俯身吻掉金泰相睫毛上的泪珠。纤弱与壮实的，两具身体密实地贴紧，他一松开手，积蓄已久的快感就如洪水决堤，所有的防线与理智都在刹那间溃不成军。金泰相短暂地失去了意识，过电般抽搐着，滚烫的精液倾泻在粘稠的空气里。

意识回笼的时候，徐真赫正坐在不远处望着他，像只温顺的大型犬，眼神干净澄澈得真像个十八九岁的男孩子。金泰相有一瞬间的恍惚，莫名觉得这情景有些熟悉。

只是时间流逝，有些人也再不复最初的模样。

此刻的真实还是战胜了那些渺远的回忆，徐真赫把他扶起来，让他靠在自己怀里，细细地为他顺着头发：“然后呢？我还要听接下来的故事。”

“刚刚都讲过了呀。”金泰相的声音也变得有气无力了，“怎么这么想听故事啊？”

“因为，”徐真赫将脸靠在他的头上，有些赧然地笑了，“我想成为哥哥的宝贝。”

金泰相也笑了：“你已经是了呀。”

徐真赫说：“可是我想当最特别的那一个。”

金泰相忽然沉默了。

他该怎么说明，“最特别”向来都要付出代价？

天花板沉甸甸地压下来，吊顶灯冷眼瞧着他们，像一轮皎洁的月亮。

 

 

9

“他跟着朋友来晋州玩过一次，过了两个月以后，他又来找我了，就忽然和我告白，项链也是那时候他送我的。”

“你答应他了吗？”

“那当然答应了啊，我当时真的很感动，不知道为什么。”金泰相把遮住眼睛的金发拨开，“他说他要成为我很重要的人，让我辞掉工作和他去首尔，他来养我。”

“这他未免有点独断专行了吧……”

“其实去哪儿我不太在意，只要能维持生活，做什么工作我也不太在意。”金泰相笑了笑，“况且我也和他提了条件。”

“什么条件？”

“那时候H国的魔法限制令还没有解除，普通人很难有渠道学习魔法。他是首尔魔法师联盟总部的，能接触到一些核心的书籍和资料。我就让他偷偷带一些书回来，然后自己偷着学。

“其实我以前也会一点魔法，会几招幻术，但在真正的行家面前还是不够看……我养父年轻的时候给魔法师家里做过事，他主子赏给他几本旧书，他都用来垫桌脚了。我偷偷翻过，里面恰好有幻术的修习方法，我就试了试，没想到真的成功了。”

“我都没听你提起过你养父哎。”

金泰相低下头，勾起的唇角带着点嘲弄意味，眼底却蔓延着悲凉：“其实我已经不太记得他了，他死得太早了。他那个时候嗜赌成性，在赌桌上跟别人结下了梁子。他这人没什么心机，最后被他的仇家算计死了。

“他说过要养我直到我长大的，结果连我长大以后的样子都没见到。我当时恨死了自己，如果我是魔法师，他也许就不会死了。”

徐真赫注视着他，欲言又止。

“在那个时候，白多训至少是是除了我养父，对我最好的人。其实我在乎的也不是他养不养我……”

“那是什么？”

“不好说。”金泰相望向天花板，“可能就是他说的一些话吧。人在缺乏安全感的时候，就会特别容易看重一些承诺。”

“他确实做到了，在首尔的那段时间，虽然我没能取得进入联盟的资格，但我自己学了很多魔法。”他顿了顿，忽然话锋一转，“可惜这个事情最后还是败露了，他偷机密书籍的事情被发现了。”

“啊……”徐真赫有些发愣，“后果很严重吧？你们是不是就是那时候……”

“后果是很严重，白多训直接被开除了，我和他进了H国魔法师联盟的黑名单，几乎就成了丧家之犬。”金泰相自顾自笑了一下，“但奇怪的是，那个时候我们的关系反而更亲密了。”

“后来Z国魔法师联盟改组，广招外籍人才，我和白多训就来到了这里。在这里我终于获得了魔法师身份。”

徐真赫恍然：“原来是这样……怪不得你们当时是同事啊。”

“是啊，”金泰相耸了耸肩，“做同事就会产生很多麻烦，所以后来……就那样了。可能是因为我们骨子里都是骄傲的人，终究不适合这种关系吧。”

徐真赫的神情有些迷茫：“那到底……是谁的问题呢？”

金泰相看向他，有些无奈地笑：“如果我知道，我早就能放下了。”

男孩敏锐地嗅到一丝悲凉，于是他抱住金泰相，他的前辈，他的哥哥，他的月亮女神，肮脏又纯洁的，日复一日的梦想。吻落在筋络分明的脖颈，少年喃喃低语：“我会永远陪着泰相哥哥的。”

金泰相的嘴角牵动了一下，表情最终沉寂下去。小孩子总喜欢轻易承诺，更喜欢轻信承诺，只是可惜，可惜他终究是过了那样的年纪。

“好啊，”他还是说，“谢谢你，宝贝。”

\-----------tbc-----------


	6. 10-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12剧情承接全文开头（1-2）

10

后半夜的街巷散去了大半繁华，有些地方却依然人声鼎沸。总有人想从黑夜里寻求温度，甚至为此不惜抛弃太阳。

只在夜晚出没的机车轰然驶过，带起一阵尘土和噪声，最终消失在水泥路与天空的交界处。路边的小吃摊上，喝着啤酒大快朵颐的赤膊男人们发出一阵骂声，很快又开始谈论哪个鸡店的技师又骚活又好，哪个场子出台的小姐漂亮又便宜。

金泰相蹲在路边，神色间还有些恍惚，不仅仅是因为醉酒。那些露骨又低俗的言论，让他忆起了并不遥远的过去。原来人都是一样的，有人会为性掏钱，也有人用身体换取物质，你很难说清究竟谁亏谁赚，不过各取所需罢了。

本该燥热的夜晚，风吹在他身上却是凉的。胃里一阵翻江倒海，他干呕了几声，却也并没有吐出什么东西来。

“泰相！”有人在不远处喊他。他听见声音松了口气，挣扎着想要站起来，身体却又酸又麻不听使唤，他双腿一软，跌坐在冰冷的水泥地上。

常平气喘吁吁地跑过来，三两步走上前，一把将人捞起来。喝醉的金泰相仿佛失去了所有力气，软绵绵靠在他怀里，像只乖顺的猫。

这姿势有些别扭，但常平依然搂住他绵软无力的腰，一步一挪地往大路上走。“你没事吧？刚刚他们说着要去续摊，一转眼找不到你了——”

“我没事的。”金泰相笑了笑，眼帘低垂着，“刚刚突然有点不舒服，去找洗手间了。”

常平显然对他的态度不够满意，皱起眉来：“以后喝醉了就不要乱跑了，像你上次……”

“不会再有下次了。”

常平抿了抿嘴唇，什么也没有说。

“他们现在去哪了？”

“啊，”常平被从短暂的神游中拉回现实，“他们……我也不知道，有几个人回去了，还有几个又跑去其他地方玩了吧。”

金泰相抬眼看他：“你想和他们一起吗？”

“一般吧，而且今天也玩不动了。”他把金泰相搂得更紧了些，“而且我先要把你送回去。”

金泰相的声音幽幽飘到半空：“我不想回去了。”

“啊？”常平的大脑有一瞬间的宕机。

“我和战马他们打过招呼了，”金发男人半转过脸来，斜着眼望住他，表情在晦暗的灯光下变得暧昧不明。“新一，可以陪着我吗？”

“新一”最初是他的代号，后来朋友同事更习惯喊他本名，只有金泰相仍然这么叫他，简直是有些固执了。他有时候宁愿相信这是个独特的昵称，一种刻骨铭心的习惯，像他们之间的羁绊一样历久弥新。

那只瘦得近乎嶙峋的手攀上来，手指骨节分明却柔弱得毫无力度。很自然地，常平握住它，十指纠缠着相扣。手心里的符文又亮起来，几年前他们种下的契约，金泰相的早已模糊淡去了，而常平的依然清晰而明亮。

法师只会和最亲密的体修者建立契约，这种符文最初是为了在战斗中保持联系，久而久之演变成一种别样的仪式。那个时候常平陪着金泰相去洗掉和白多训的符文，金发男孩大汗淋漓，脸色煞白如纸，蜷缩在他怀里，像只被人遗弃的猫。

再之后金泰相大病了一场，那些日子里常平陪伴和照顾他。他喜欢金泰相虚弱的样子，身心的脆弱使他变得乖顺黏人，而常平的温柔也正是白多训未能给予的。

那是他们最亲密无间的时光，像两块形状契合的拼图，能拼成完美的形状。常平想过他们能永远走下去，但是他错了。金泰相复出后，他的才能很快被上级赏识而得以升迁，常平则在周边的几个分部兜兜转转，两人就再无交集。直到联盟一次偶然的重组，他们竟再一次重逢。彼时金泰相带着近乎夸张的笑容，手舞足蹈地冲过来，一把将他抱住，嘴上喊着：“新一我想死你啦！”

他嗅到他身上复杂又陌生的气息，想起了一些琐碎的传言，忽然间幡然醒悟了。金泰相是顶聪明的人，又怎会犯相同的错误。他不是替代品，也不是重蹈覆辙的下一个，他只是个崭新的开始，是浪漫喜剧的序章。

 

 

11

常平确实是极温柔的人，这也就使得他在性事里没那么粗暴果决，这是优点，也是缺点。

他的吻落下来，轻盈又缠绵的，从耳根蔓延至喉结，舌尖轻舐过皮肤，像沙漠中落了一场雨，干涸的肉体倏然变得湿润。

谁都不能无动于衷，更何况在酒精氤氲里，那欲望满溢着，滚烫的，要把所有理智都蒸干。只是一根手指浅浅地进入，那个肉洞就冒出水来，扩张到第二根手指的时候，金发男人的股间早已泛滥成灾了，眯着眼发出甜腻的呼唤。“新一，进来……”

尽管室内冷气大开，常平额上还是浮着一层汗，“再等一下，”他说，“没扩张好的话，我怕你会痛。”

金泰相从喉咙里挤出略带不满的哼哼，双脚伸向常平胯间，夹住了他半硬的东西。

他浑身颤抖了一下，本能地向后退去。那双葱白的纤细的脚，捕兽夹一样，精致又危险，实在是无处可逃了，却不如欣然接受。那脚掌上结着薄茧，磨得他又痛又爽，他的腰像拉满的弓一样绷紧，可嘴上还是要硬气些的：“你别……快躺好，乖一点。”

“快点给我，不然我就弄到你射。”

常平有些无奈：“那对你有什么好处？”

金泰相笑起来，眯起眼看他：“信不信我要到你路都走不稳？”

醉鬼的话最好就当作耳边风，常平深知这一点，语气软下来：“我是真的怕你会痛……”

金泰相盯住他，嘴唇开合几次，终是没有吐出字句来。常平便继续手上的事，将湿热的吻洒落在金泰相小腹。他也安静了，胡乱地揉常平刚剪过的短发，又硬又扎手，像只刺猬，他有些怀念常平的粉色头发了，他自己也染过粉色，在不甚遥远的几年前。

他们两个上床，常平永远是更卖力的那个，汗水沁湿金泰相的掌心。他自己也好不到哪里去，敏感点被抠挖揉弄，整个下半身又酸又胀，沉得像铁块，他感觉前面只要被稍微照顾，他就能去了。

于是他张口，漏出的却只有呻吟，气息乱得不成样子，“啊……新一……前面……帮我一下……”

常平立刻心领神会，便将他含住。他的口活实在说不上精湛，但也不需要更好了，才舔弄了几下，金泰相就射在他嘴里。他全都咽下去，又腥又咸又热，又有异样的甜香。

他凝望着金泰相因高潮而迷离的双眼：“我们扯平啦。”

简直像玩笑话一般，床上的事又有多容易扯平。金泰相回过些神来，也望住他，嘴角勾着笑：“你还记着呢？”

常平又去吻他的脸颊，揉乱他汗湿的头发，语气却是带着宠溺的：“你以为我想的哪一次？”

金泰相抱住他的脊背，手指撩拨似地画圈：“我怎么知道？”

常平半开玩笑地说：“我还以为精神系都能读懂人心呢。”

“说不准哦。”

“那你读我的心嘛，我今天要干你几次？”

金泰相探出一截舌尖来，舔了舔唇角：“你要是做不到，岂不是很没面子？”

“你信我嘛，”他附在他耳边，声音又轻又低沉，飘渺着萦绕在空气里，“我不会比他们差。”

 

 

12

金泰相像被梦魇缠身，被鬼魂扼住咽喉，又像醉酒后的半梦半醒，像从高潮的云端跌下，大汗淋漓，天旋地转。

他看见星河浩渺，宇宙洪荒，万物从混沌中演变生长，飞禽走兽魑魅魍魉，直到红尘淹没草莽，故事才转过身来，流转在街头巷尾，刻进每一寸土地每一粒沙石，无惧岁月漫长。

而后画面飞速变换，是故国的雪夜，在南方难得一见的景色，年轻的舞女穿着薄如蝉翼的亮片短裙，无数双手将他托起，像巨大的盛开的花朵，他居于中央，不知所措。他被高高抛起，然后羽毛一样飘落，陷入无垠的泥土里，肮脏却温暖。

他仰头望去，漆黑如墨的夜空里，悬着一轮月亮，像颗巨大的眼珠。只在古籍里出现的女神黛安娜手执权杖，说审判终将会降临。他笑了：“难道这也算是罪过？”

难道这也算是罪过？

那么多人由于冲动而结合，又因私欲分崩离析，被命运洪流裹挟，渺小如沙砾尘埃。总有人不甘忍受漫漫寒夜，想要寻求一点温度，然而寒冷又使人扭曲，忘记自己最初的样子。

所以人总在怨恨与自责中循环，周而复始，避无可避，像一种绝望的注定。他有时候会想，如果那时候他们能有一点不同，哪怕一句话的尾音稍稍放缓，结局会不会截然相反。如果他再次遇见他的时候，能像普通熟人一样打个招呼，再去隔壁酒吧喝上一杯，是否就能冰释前嫌。

可这终究是奢望，他们之间积压的仇恨就和他们的爱一样多。可人终究是要保留一点奢望，像在泥土里看月亮，冰冷却散落光辉。

他感觉自己的身体一点一点下沉，五识渐渐模糊，直到与大地融为一体。然后那泥土上长出一棵树来，越长越高，分出了许多枝干，一直要延伸到天上去，却始终无法触及。

无言与静默中，一滴泪悄然滑落，滚烫的，在空气里很快变得冰凉。然后有只手拭去了它，温热又轻柔。他感觉更多的眼泪快要涌出来，像获得了解脱一般。脑海里飘过许多的人影，在他生命中的，陪伴过他的，各色各样的人，有的柔和而温凉，有的炽烈而滚烫。

眼皮仿佛承担着千斤重量，他费劲了全身的力气，终于有光线落进来，他从梦境里脱身，又进入了另一个。脑海里的人影没有一个与眼前画面重合。白多训触电般缩回手，迅速地转过身：“醒了就把衣服穿上。”

他指了指窗户的方向：“楼下有个人在等你。”

金泰相没有说话，只呆愣愣地盯住白多训的后背，那上面纵横交错着的，鼓起的带血的抓痕。很久以后他才起身穿上衣服，推门要走的时候，白多训叫住他：“你忘东西了。”

他转过头去，白多训举着那个有着先锋之眼吊坠的项链。

金泰相赌气般扭过头去。“不用了，还给你。”

“拿着吧。”这一次反而是他更坦然些，“别再纠缠不清了。”

那一刻金泰相胸中涌起无数的委屈，究竟是谁在纠缠不清？然而下一秒他就发现，独木不成舟，纠缠不清的是他们两个，是爱恨交织，是无法释怀。

他一把扯过项链，不再看白多训，逃也似地推门出去了。可当他走到楼梯口，又忍不住转过身去望向那扇门，仿佛那儿有一个目送着自己的人。他呆愣了半分钟，终于肯接受现实，飞快地走下楼梯去。

月光穿过栏杆与扶手，在地面上留下狭长的银白色块，像涂了一层油漆，像钢琴的白键。他看见自己的影子，在整齐的几何图案之间，仿佛跳动的音符。

手心里早已模糊的符文亮起来，他不禁加快了脚步。

\-------fin-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点后记：终于写完啦！因为拖了比较久的缘故，最后成篇和一开始构思的剧情不无出入，但理想总是难以实现的，我又是低产的人，全文2w字我就写了两三个月，且有许多矫揉造作不知所云之处，剧情也较为跳跃，不过整体还算差强人意，如果读者们能够喜欢，那便是更大的幸事。


End file.
